Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by Anynomous
Summary: Harry's fourth encounter with the Dark Lord, now even more powerful. Will he find the power to defeat Voldemort, or will he fail...


Harry Potter and the Dark Lord  
  
  
  
One  
  
First, I will have to tell you this; this story is set in Harry Potter's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From his third encounter with Lord Voldemort in his fourth year, he has not come face to face with the Dark Lord so far. And yet, the Dark Lord is strong and he will be back. Now, I warn anyone who wishes to read this story that this story is full of magic and violence, I must say. But if you dare, read on.  
  
It was a sunny and warm winter day, and yet, there was no sign of anyone in the house at far end of the street known as Privet Drive. It is unusual for this to happen, for number four Privet Drive is usually noisy. A man in a suit came out of the house. He was large, his face was red and bits of food was dangling from his large, bushy moustache. Vernon Dursley went inside his car and drove off. Inside the house, Dudley Dursley was sitting at the kitchen table, his bottom hardly fit on the chair and Petunia Dursley was cutting up some sandwiches. Everything was peaceful. But wait a minute, why is it becoming so peaceful all of the sudden? Where's Harry? Well, you need to continue to find out.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, cold sweat running down his forehead. He wiped his jet-black hair away from his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt shaped thin scar. The dream had been about his death and peace at the Dursleys. He lay back down, but he couldn't get back to sleep. Harry stared at the ceiling, his mind empty.  
  
Beep beep beep, without hesitation, Harry sat bold upright. He reached for his glasses and then got off the bed. He got dressed and went over to the window. The sky was grey and it had started raining. He shivered as he put on a jumper. The large cage beside the window was empty. Harry's owl, Hedwig, hasn't returned from night-time hunting. Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper and Aunt Petunia was combing Dudley's hair, smiling. Harry sat down at the tabe and helped himself to some toast and butter. "Get the mails," Uncle Vernon growled from behind the newspaper. Harry got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Below the front door were mails. He looked through the pile and found a letter for him. The writing was written in emerald-green ink in fancy letters. He realised it at once. It was a letter containing a list of school supplies for his seventh year. He went back into the kitchen to give the rest of the letters to Uncle Vernon and then headed upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry discovered that Hedwig has returned and was extremely annoyed at a tiny fluff of feathers zooming around the room. Harry, using his skills, caught the fluff and it appeared to be his best friend, Ron's, owl. Harry untied the letter it was carrying and read it.  
  
Harry, Happy seventeenth birthday! I know it's a bit late, Pig's been unwell for the past month, but he's alright now. Hermione sent me a letter, and asked whether you want to stay over at her place for the rest of the holidays. I'm coming too, of course. Send me an owl soon, and we'll come and pick you up next Sunday at 10 am. See you soon,  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry smiled as he read and he imediately scribbled a reply and sent Pig off out the window. Harry went over to Hedwig to give her some owl treats and stroke her back. Then he sat on his bed and opened the Hogwarts letter. It contains the usual book list and equipment.  
  
Two  
  
The next week was alright for Harry, who has been living with the Dursleys almost all his life. Sunday came and then ten o'clock came. Harry waited in front of the house for Ron to came. A car came into a halt in front of him. A tall and red haired boy stepped out of the car. "Ron, nice to see you!" Harry said, as he carried his trunk towards the car. "Yeah, you too. Hermione's in the car," Ron replied, helping Harry. Harry went inside the car. Hermione was sitting on the front seat. An elderly wizard was driving the car. "Ministry car?" Harry asked Hermione after greeting each other. "Yeah," Hermione replied, as Ron came in. The car drove off.  
  
The whole trip was pleasant for Harry, owing to the fact that he was at last not with the Dursleys. The car stopped in front of a house in a small town. It was quite like an ordinary Muggle house, for Hermione's parents are Muggles. The roof of the house were dark blue in colour and the walls are cream. It was a one-storey house with a little chimney sticking out of the roof. Harry couldn't help grinning.  
  
Hermione's parents are at the entrance, eager for Hermione to re-introduce Harry and Ron to them. Hermione introduced them both and went inside. "Your room's this way, c'mon I'll show you," Hermione's father said. 


End file.
